Red Blood: The Tale of Black Oroboros
by Draye
Summary: Much to Ed's dismay he has been asigned a partner named Kath Marcoh, the Red Blood Alchemist. This girl is short, sarcastic,Sadistic, and has a secret to hide. What do the homunculi want with her, and how can she command Blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Well as you might have guessed this is the redo of One Soul. I find it kind of heart breaking that no one like One Soul all that much, but this bad boy is a whole lot better! I've added characters and scenes and made it easier for you to understand. My first fan fiction will always be in my heart, but this one will take up most of the room it used to. So enjoy and who knows, blood may be thicker than red water.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Older brother (Ed): 15, younger brother (al): 14**

Ed sighed as he sat there, listening to mustang get on his case again. So what if they haven't found the stone yet! So what if the were causing him more paper work! So what if he had to get them a partner, wait a tick?

"YOUR NOT PARTERING ME UP WITH SOME LOSER!" Ed screamed, slamming his hands down onto the desk, sending mounds of paper work flying. Tears fell down Roy's eyes at the sight of the papers scattered all over his floor. Al tried to calm his brother down, which was not easy.

"Who do you want to partner us up with sir?" Al dared to ask, Ed gave him the evil eye.

Roy flipped through a couple stacks of papers, grabbing one and reading off it.

"Kathryn Marcoh AKA: Kath, known by the state as The Blood Alchemist. Can turn her blood into weapons, walls, flowers, you name it. 15 years old, joined up last year. Family has a history in the military, one parent state alchemist another defense force. Youngest of triplets. Blonde hair, grey eyes, eyes turn red when using alchemy, four ten in height and weight unknown. That enough for you Full Metal?"

Ed and Al's (if he had one) jaws were touching the floor.

"She is that short?" Ed gasped.

"Speak for yourself Full Metal." Roy sighed

"I"M FIVE FEET TALL DAMN IT!" Ed Yelled, face red with rage.

"Forget it," Roy sighed "she will accompany you from now on, on all of your missions."

Al nodded as Ed continued to pout about a partner, he already has Al, what more did he need?

"If you look she may be in the library. Look for her siblings to."

"Why is that sir?" al asked, heading for the door, dragging his brother with him.

"They help her with things, always around her. The only time Kath is alone is when she has a mission. Could you go already, Riza is going to have my head if I don't do some of this paper work."

-----------------------------

"OK then Al, lest take a nap!" Ed said with a smile, putting his feet up onto one of the libraries desks.

"Shouldn't we be looking for this Kath girl brother?"

"Who cares, the longer it takes to find her the better. Relax a little al." ed yawned.

"You're Edward Elric right?" said a voice behind them. Turning around they saw a short, blonde haired girl with cool grey eyes holding a picture, a picture of Ed.

"I'm told I'm your new partner. The name's Kath." She said, sticking out her hand.

"go away, we don't want you in our business."

Ed felt him self being turned around, when he stropped moving he was staring into two angry red eyes. He gulped, this would not end well.

"Listen here." Kath yelled "I don't want to be stuck with you, but I am! You had better get used to it or god help you Full Metal."

"get away from me!" Ed yelled pushing Kath away from him. She fell back into a book shelf. The shelf started to wobble left and right. All the three could do was stare at it as it fell to the floor, knocking over the book self behind that, and the self be hind that, plus three more shelves. As Kath and Ed stared at the wreckage all they could say in unison was,

"No Way in hell will this end well."

-----------------------------------------

**so how was it? Do you like? Hope you do! I would like five or so reviews, other wise ill delete this and stick to one soul. Any way read on fiction lovers, read on!**

**O.0 I told her not to say that, really I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

"In 30 seconds the three of you managed to wreck one of the sections of the library. Now I can't believe that this was all of your doing. So who is the culprit I might ask?" Roy asked. At that moment Ed pointed at Kath, Kath pointed at Ed and al pointed at the both of them.

"Kath, Ed, please come here. Now since it seems to be your fault ill ask you how this happened. Kath first."

"Well Sir I was trying to meet my new partners and then he pushed me!"

"Okay, I see, ed?"

"She tried to kill me so I pushed her!"

Roy put his hand against his fore head and Riza stifled a giggle. (She was thinking: God, when he does that you'd swear he was her father, but then he would have grey hair. I wonder what he would look like.)

"Listen you two. You will but every single book away, until then you aren't aloud to leave."

Kath groaned and Ed sighed. Both of them knew that this was not going to be a fun punishment.

----------------------------------------------

"I give up!" Kath yelled!

They had been working on putting the books back for 2 hours and so far no more than 20 books had been placed back on to the shelf (They had also spent the time getting the books in order)

"What!" Ed yelled "it's your fault we're doing this in the first place, you can't just get up and leave!"

Kath grew red in the face.

"NO, I'm not leaving! I just give up with the manual labor, it's about time I put alchemy to good use!"

Ed started to laugh "how on the world is alchemy going to put the books back on to the shelf!"

Kath just smiled and walked over to the books. She pulled out a small knife and ran the blade over the palm of her hand. Slowly blood began to appear from the cuts. She clapped her hands together, and then she put her hands in to the air. Red blobs came out of her hands; slowly they split into many other blobs. Each shape began to grow fingers and then the blood hands started to grab books and put them away. After 10 minutes she had finished and all the books were back where they belonged. The blood seeped back into her hands and the only remains of what just happened were the red sparks of alchemy still playing on her fingers.

Ed and al stood there dump struck.

"They don't call me Blood for nothing!" Kat boast.

"Oh and Al, I've got a question for you."

"Yes Kath?"

"What the hell's with that armor? You glued to it or something, cuz it's mad hot in here and I thought you would have taken it off by now."

Al tried to reply but he was too scared to so Ed did "that's none of your business."

"Now I get it, He's living armor,"

Ed and al were terrified.

"If he wasn't you would tell me. Don't worry we wont tell."

"Like we can trust you."

"Well ed we're partners now. You're going to learn how to."

For a couple of minutes after that there was nothing but silence between the five. Then a girl about 19 with black hair and green eyes, wearing a military uniform ran in.

"Hi Kira, what's wrong?"

Kira fought to catch her breath.

"Mom…says…to…come…home."

"What for?"

"Chimera….escaped."

Kath eyes widened. Fear filled them.

"Ed, al I need your help, follow me." Kath said before running out of the library door. Seeing that it would be best they followed Kath, fearing each step they took.

---------------------------------

"Oh come on dear. When Roy told me he had assigned you a partner I wanted to meet them."

The woman smiled. She had brown hair and emerald eyes. Her warm smile wasn't dulled by the scars on her face.

"I utterly loath you."

"I love you too honey, Kam is in the lab waiting for you."

Kath continued pouting as she walked out of the kitchen, turned the corner and took the stairs down into the basement.

"You'll have to forgive Kath, she just hasn't been herself the past couple days. Any way I'm Kath's mother Christine. But please call me Chris."

"Pleased to meet you Chris." Al said with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine Alphonse. Now, I have to make dinner. So you two aren't bored I'll get one of the kids to show you around. Okay?"

"That's fine."

"Okay then! Kira is in her room; Kate is going to help me cook, ah Derek!"

"Yes mom."

A boy poked his head around the corner. He was around 18 and looked just like his mother.

"Show ed and al to the library ok?"

"Sure you two follow me."

----------------------------

"Wow, this place is huge!"

"Yep, one of the perks of having family in the military."

Ed and Al were having fun exploring the library; all kinds of books on alchemy were there. Beginner stuff for children and other one even Ed wouldn't try, yet.

"No wonder Kath is so great at alchemy" Ed mused as he took another book down from a self.

"Kath didn't learn her alchemy from a book. She has been able to do it since, well forever I guess."

"Wow."

All of a sudden there was a loud Blam! Derek got a worried look on his face and raced to the hall. Ed and al were not long behind him. As they reached the basement door a boy emerged. He looked like Derek, yet with brown eyes.

"Kam what happened?" Derek asked; fear entangled in his voice.

"Kath blew her arm up."

Ed and al got discussed looks on their faces picturing the scene up stairs. Blood and flesh on the walls and Kath lying face down on the floor without an arm.

So of course when Kath came up the stairs they screamed.

Her shirt was ripped off at the shoulder. A bloody stump showing threw the tattered garment. In her remaining arm there was a box filled with pieces of what they guessed to be her arm.

"Hi guys! Don't mind me, just going to put my arm back on."

Kath took her hand and touched her shoulder. Red sparks of alchemy were jumping everywhere. Kath lowered the stump into the box and but her hand onto the flesh. Sure enough the pieces of arm started to connect to the other pieces. It was to say the least a gruesome sight, but with in a few seconds Kath's arm looked as if nothing had happened.

"Well that knocked me out; I'm going to take a nap." She said as she walked up the stairs.

Ed and Al just stared into space.

"Does this happen often?" Ed had to ask.

"Every time she tries a fire alchemy trick she doesn't know." Kam relied.

------------------------------------------------------

Every one was sitting at the dinner table eating their meals. Ed and Al felt out of place at the cheery gathering. Kam and Kate were conversing with each other, Kira was to Derek and there parents were no where to be seen. Chris came in with a bowl of spaghetti and placed it on the table. Looking around she noticed something.

"Where's Kath."

"In her room." The four replied.

"Someone go and get Kath for dinner."

Since no one seemed obligated to volunteer, Ed said he would go and get her. Her went up the stairs and stopped to where there was a door with a circle that had Kath's name in it. He listened for noise but didn't here any so he guessed she was sleeping. He slowly opened the door and peered inside.

Here is the scene; Kath is standing facing the door in only underwear bottoms pulling on new pants and there are burned ones on the floor. Ed is standing in the door way with his mouth wide open, and staring at her… and is probably not going to look away any time soon.

"Get out of my room you pervert!" Kath yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ed's face turned a bright shade of crimson and he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Sorry, um dinner is, um ready!"

"I'll be down in a forking minute!"

Ed closed the door and learned against it. This girl was going to be the end of him, he could feel it. Women with hot bodies and smart heads only lead to trouble.

-------------------------------------------------

Kath came down and sat as far away from Ed as she could manage. Every one started eating and talking. The joyful atmosphere ever got Ed and al to become debaters it the which-is-better-alchemy-or auto-mail battles. No one noticed as Kath's eyes grew wide and she started to cough nervously.

"Mom can I be excused?"

"No dear; not yet."

After a few minutes Kath be came restless and Kath got up from her seat.

"I'm going to get a glass of water" she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"But dear, you already have, oh my god!"

Kath had fallen to the floor, blood flowing freely from her mouth. Her mother rushed to her side and yelled at Kira to call a doctor. Derek held the crying Kate and Kam told Ed and Al the leave and that he would talk to them the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed looked up at the white doors of the hospital. He didn't know why, but big, white doors gave him the creeps. Slowly he reached out a hand and pushed the door open. The smell that hit him was sterile and of the blood. Thanking god that he had never been injured enough to be sent to intensive care he walked ahead. The sick and recovering people he passed made him grateful and sad that he had left Al in central. Al would have been freaked out, but at least then Ed wouldn't have to face it alone. At the end of the hall a familiar brown haired boy was leaning against a wall.

"Hey Kam, how is she?"

"Oh, hi Ed, the same, but the bleeding stopped."

Ed nodded and looked into the window. Kath lay there, looking weak and pale covered in those white sheets. A doctor was checking her wrist for a pulse.

"The doctor said we can go in once he's done we can go in." Kam sighed and closed his eyes.

"She'll make it though, right?" Ed asked with a forced smile.

"They say that she probably won't. Mom had a crying fit when she found out; it's like dad all over again."

Ed stood there, shocked that a girl her had heard was so strong was going to be beaten by a stupid cold. Then Ed focused on the end of that sentence.

"What happened to your father?"

"When he came back from the civil war everything seemed fine until he started coughing. Soon he could hardly breathe and started to cough up blood. The doctors couldn't find out why and he died in the hospital. Your mother was sick too I take it?"

"Yah, she lived with it for years, until it took her life. I guess we both know how it feels then, what it's like to loose a parent."

"But a sibling? I don't think you know that feeling Ed."

Ed turned away and in a hoarse whisper said to him self 'I almost did.' Ed looked up as the door opened. The doctor came out and ignored them, just started to walk away.

"Come on Ed, better get this over with."

Inside the room was worse than it had been from the window. Kath looked like she was already dead. Pale and sickly, her chest barely rising with each breath. Kam sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. A sad smile came onto his face and he stroked her hair back from her sweat ridden forehead. He leaned forward and kissed her fore head.

"Bye you idiot." He whispered as he rose from the bed. Walking to the door he stopped and turned to Ed.

"I won't wait for you. I'm going how. See you around."

Quickly Kam opened the door and closed it behind him. All Ed could do in the seconds that followed was stare at Kath.

"Is he gone?"

Ed eyes grew wide. The voice had come from Kath, but she was asleep and dieing right? Suddenly her eyes opened.

"Kam's gone right?"

Ed nodded, since it was all he could do from the shock.

"You're ok?"

"Yah." Kath answered as she got out of the bed and started to look around for her things.

"You're supposed to be dieing."

"I'm glad you love me so much Ed."

Kath chuckled as she grabbed some cloths and ran to the bathroom.

"How did you recover so fast?" Ed asked to bathroom door.

"This happens a lot. About once a month I need to get rid of bad blood so I usually cough it up or something like that in my room at home so no one notices. This the first time they cough me. How do I look?" Kath asked as she opened the door. She was wearing brown boots, baggy black pants, a green long sleeved shirt that went down to the middle of her upper legs, brown fingerless gloves and she was busy cutting her hair.

"Why are you cutting your hair?"

"This way I can be incognito. They will think I have long hair, but know I have it so short I can hardly tie it up. I'll look like a boy, plus if I wear this hat I can cover the top of my head."

Kath tied up her now shoulder length hair and pulled on a black beanie hat. She put on a pair of glasses and walked out the door, signaling for Ed to follow. Walking down the hall no one noticed who she was. Ed had to give her credit for her abilities.

"You and al were planning to leave here?"

"Yah, we have the tickets and everything."

"I'm coming with you okay?"

Ed smiled and put his hands up to shrug.

"I guess, I mean that's what partners are for."

"EEEEEEEE, I love you Ed!"

Kath screamed, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him.

"When does the train leave?"

"In half an hour, Al is waiting at the station!"

"Great!" Kath purred happily. "So where are you going?"

"To see a man named Dr. Marcoh."

Ed kept on walking, but stopped when he sensed something was wrong. Turning around he was Kath was standing their eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong Kath?"

"Dr. Marcoh is the man…..

who killed me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kath had been staring out the window most of the train ride. She hadn't spoken a word since she had said Marcoh had killed her. She wasn't in a bad mood, but it definitely wasn't a good one either. Once at the station Al had asked a few unanswered questions and they had boarded the train in silence. Ed who was sitting next to Kath stared at her, as much as he wanted to get to the bottom of it he knew it was not his place to ask. Kath played with the hat she had taken off, and brushed her now down hair out of her face.

"Kath, are you ok?" Al asked timidly.

"I'm fine, just remembering hurts you know."

Al nodded and looked down. He always felt hurt inside when he remembered his mother, and Ed probably felt the same way.

Ed sighed at the fact that Kath had gotten everyone so depressed. He looked around the car, at the sleepy, weary travelers. He noticed that a guy around their age with black hair and blue eyes was staring at them, more so at Kath.

"Kath?" Ed whispered, poking the daydreaming girl.

"What is it Ed?"

"That guy is staring at you."

"Who?"

"That one."

"Oh. Shit. Hide. Me. Now."

Ed stared at her in confusion.

"You know him?"

"Worse, I used to date him. He a state alchemist, but only has been so since the end of last year. Let's just say he's a really cold person."

Ed Nodded and tried to ignore the guy. He could feel the train coming to a stop. The three sat there as the alchemist got up and left the train. Only when he was off did they dare to get off them selves. They stood in the station and looked around. They all gave a sigh of relive when they saw He wasn't there.

"Hello Kath."

Kath turned around to find the man standing in front of her.

"Hello Evin; funny running into you here, huh?"

"Not really, I mean Scar has been said to have been seen in this area. Tons of military will be here as soon as the word gets out. I just wanted to get here first, like I bet you did?"

Kath tried to speak, but the words caught in the throat for some reason.

"We're here for our own reasons." Ed said, stepping between Kath and Evin.

"Who are you shrimp?"

Ed's face grew red as he grew very, very pissed. He would have screamed out but Kath laid a hand on his shoulder, some how it calmed him down.

"Evin, Full Metal and I are here for important reasons; if you stalk me I'll neuter you."

Kath stalked away. AL followed her and after once vengeful stare at Evin Ed followed to.

---------------------------------------------------

"This is his house right?"

Al nodded.

"Ed knock on thee door."

"Why me?"

"Because he isn't related to you, know get on with it."

Kath gave Ed a small push forward and he sighed, walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Marcoh? Are you in?"

The door creaked and moved in ward slightly. Ed peered over the edge, receding back out of it once a gun was fired at his head.

"I guess he doesn't want visitors." Ed gasped.

Kath pushed him out of the way; say 'let me try.'

"Uncle Tim? It's me Kath, I just want to talk."

"K...K...Kath?"

"Yah, can we come in?"

There was silence. The three waited for the answer.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked someone from the street, when they looked down they saw it was Evin. The door opened.

"Come in." Marcoh said, opening the door and moving out of the way. All four of the people went inside. The doctor sat down at a table and put his hands in his lap.

"What is it you want from me?"

"Your formulas on how to create 'It'" Ed said, his voice calm.

"What did you do to me?" Kath whispered.

Dr. Marcoh cleared his throat.

"I'll answer Kath first. I tried to turn your body into a homunculus, as you surly already know."

Kath nodded.

"That I did."

Ed and Al sat down in shock; Evin put a hand on Kath's shoulder, as if trying to comfort her.

"Kath, I know you can't forgive me for it, but at least let me explain myself."

"No, I just want why you did it, because no matter what you say to me I'll never forgive you."

Marcoh sighed and sank lower into his seat.

"My wife died a very long time ago, but at least after her death I had my daughter Allison. She had blonde hair like her mother's, but brown eyes like our family have. Ally always wanted to work in the military, she was so happy when she made it. About 21 moths after you were born Ally was sent out, and only her body came back. I didn't know what to do until your father asked me to watch you for an hour since you were troubling your mother. Seeing you playing there on the floor reminded me so much of Ally. So I…I…I…"

Kath slammed her hands down onto the table; here eyes were a deep red.

"Tell me old man! Tell me!"

"I…I took you, killed you, and tried to attach Ally's soul to you, using my Stone as a stabilizer, but it just brought you back, not Ally. I hid what happened from your parents, they never found out. The only thing that changed about you was your ability to use blood alchemy, your eyes, and an Oroboros appeared on the back of your neck. But the mark faded away."

Kath just stood there; she barely managed to say her next sentence.

"So I'm a homunculus of myself?"

Marcoh nodded. Kath pushed pass Evin and ran out the door. Evin ran after her, ed and al would have, but they still needed something.

"Dr. Marcoh, Tell us about the stone."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kath! Kath get back here!"

"No you bastard, stop following me!"

Kath ran ahead, ignoring the fact that Evin was gaining on her. She turned a sharp corner, only to find that is was a dead end.

"I have got you now little girl."

Kath turned and faced Evin, her tear stain cheeks up in a smile.

"You sound like I child molester."

"So you're so short people think of me as one any way."

"Shut up about my height."

Evin sighed and crossed his arms.

"No."

Kat sat down on the ground.

"I hate you."

Evin sat down in front of her, staring right at her.

"Well I loathe you."

"You should, I'm evil, an evil homunculus!"

"You're not evil, just emotionally challenged."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Good point."

Kath looked up at Evin and stared into his eyes. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Asked Evin, confused as hell.

"You look so stupid when you try to be caring."

"Well you look like a shrimp, and I'm hungry."

The two stared at each other, not moving as an awkward silence ensued.

"That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"Yah Evin, it did."

"I love you."

"I Love you too."

"Why did you tell full metal we had broken up?"

"Because he didn't need to know that, and neither did they."

"They?"

"I felt people watching us; I had to keep you safe."

"I'm the man here; it's my job to keep you safe."

Kath started laughing as she stood up.

"Man my ass!"

"Oh come on! Give me some credit there!" Evin yelled, standing up and putting his arms around Kath's waist. He lightly kissed her cheek.

"Stop it Evin, not in public!"

"We're in a deserted alley-way with a dead end and no signs of life; I don't think it counts as public."

"People are coming."

Kath broke away from Evin and ran down the alley, where the alley met the main street she stood mouth agape. When Evin had caught up he knew why she had stopped in her tracks. There were military swarming the outside of Marcoh's home. Ed and al wear standing on the steps as military personnel were dragging Marcoh away. As the car that Marcoh was placed in started to drive away Ed ran after it. Not knowing want else to do Al, Kath and Evin followed. They ran for only a short time before the car stopped, standing in front of it was Scar.

Scar laid a hand on the car and the car was engulfed in smoke. The sounds of people's final screams laced the air. The smoked cleared and everyone was dead, except a cowering Marcoh.

"Prepare to pay for your sins alchemist!"

Scar reached towards Marcoh, with the intent to kill him, but Ed intervened, running forward and grabbing Marcoh. He, Ed and Evin rushed into a near by alley, but Kath was slow to follow. She reached for her belt and pulled out her knife. Scar turned his eyes towards her.

"Kath Marcoh, The blood alchemist, today you die."

"Like hell I will!"

Kath not only cut her palm, but the blade went thru her hand. Blood gushed out of the wound and gathered in the sky. Scar rushed forward, only to be pushed back by a wall of crimson blood. He stuck his hand out and his tattoo glowed. A small hole was formed in the wall; he reached through it and felt Kath's body. Red sparks flew off his arm and there was a sickening sound of flesh blowing up. The wall of blood held for a few seconds, but fell and soaked the ground. Scar looked around, but Kath was no where to be seen.

-----------------------------

"I think we lost him." Ed gasped, out of breath.

Evin looked around, dread filled his eyes.

"Where's Kath?"

"Right here."

Evin looked up the alley; Kath was leaning against a wall, covered in blood. Her arm grasped the place where her other arm should have been. Blood was slowly seeping between her fingers.

"What happened to you?" Evin cried out, rushing to her.

"I fought scar to get you time to get away. Ow, that hurts Evin."

Evin had poured water onto the wound. On the palm of his was a tattoo of a circle. He placed his hands on the bloody mass of Kath's arm and light blue sparks of alchemy covered the arm. In a flash the water turned to a thin sheet of ice, and the blood stopped flowing.

"Thank you."

"That was stupid what you did."

"So, I couldn't just run, you know how I am."

"Yah, but damn it Kath."

Kath leaned into Evin's chest, her head resting on his heart. Evin sighed and held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Evin, so sorry."

"I know you are." Evin said softly, stroking Kath's hair.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but we are kind of running from a guy trying to kill us." Ed said, stepping up to Evin and Kath. Evin nodded and picked Kath up bridal style.

"I can still walk." Kath growled.

"With the blood loss you'd slow down, this is quicker."

The group started to run, but stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a voice behind them.

"You're not going any where alive."

Ed and Al turned, signaling the three to go a head. A battle ensued, but only resulted in Ed's arm being destroyed and al getting a hole in him. They ran to where Kath, Marcoh, and Evin were hiding.

"God, what happened?" Evin asked, setting down Kath, who he had been holding up.

"Scar."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll fight him, you run." Evin sighed.

"No Evin, you can't!" Kath yelled, grabbing his sleeve with her good arm.

"I have to; it's my turn to protect you for a change." He smiled and embraced her.

"You can't. He'll kill you!"

"So, you'll live."

Evin looked into Kath's sad eyes. He pressed his lips gently against her blood stained ones. They held the kiss for only a few seconds, but it meant so much for it could very well be their last. Evin broke away from Kath and with one last wave he ran in scar's direction.

"I thought you hated him." Ed looked at the now crying Kath.

"I don't, I love him so much. I was only like that so this wouldn't happen. He can't die, he won't die. He's the frost alchemist."


	6. Chapter 6

Evin faced Scar, questioning for the hundredth time that minute if what he was about to do was the right thing. And for the hundredth time he said yes.

"Hey Scar! You prepared to die!?"

"It is you who is going to die alchemist!"

Scar charged at Evin. Evin had little time to react. He poured water on his tattooed hand. The water stated to glow with alchemy. Evin pushed his hand forward and needles of ice embedded themselves into Scar's skin. Scar didn't even flinch, but he stopped approaching.

"What's wrong, you scared?" Evin asked Scar, pouring water onto the ground.

"No."

"Wrong answer!"

Evin kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground. The water turned to ice and as Scar raced towards Evin he lost his footing.

"I guess you never ice skated before?"

Scar kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground. His tattoo glowed and the ice melted away.

"You're tricks wont work frost alchemist."

"This isn't good."

Evin held his hands out in the air. Water began to condense on his fingers, and more importantly onto scar. Evin's circle turned a bright blue and Scar was encased in a thick body cast of ice.

"Not so tough now huh?"

Scar's arm turned a bright red and the cast disintegrated.

"You spoke too soon."

"Shit."

Evin held his hands out once again, his alchemy brought up a thick ice wall. Evin grew worried, the wall separated him from scar wouldn't last long. He came up with an idea but it was going to be close. Evin stuck his hands out into the air.

A hole in the wall started to appear and it quickly grew. Soon it was large enough for scar to step through. On the other side were Evin, and three figures made of ice.

"What good are a couple of sculptures?"

"This!"

One of the ice people swung out at Scar, but failed to hit him. The other two jumped into the battle.

Evin was breathing heavily; this was taking up a lot of energy. He winced as Scar destroyed one figure.

"Your toys are not match for me."

Scar quickly killed another ice person and then grabbed the third around the neck. He closed his hand quickly and the figures head rolled down the alley. Scar melted the body and took a step closer to Evin.

Evin put his hand together, praying this last attack would work. As he spread out his hands a ball of ice grew bigger and bigger. Finally when it was the size of a volley ball Evin screamed out,

"Hatch ice dragon!"

The ball of ice split in half and a dragon like creature emerged. It wrapped itself around scar and lowered its head with the intention to bite Scar's off. Evin relaxed slightly, no one had ever survived his ice dragon, and he doubted that even scar could. Scar's head was already in the dragon's mouth, but the Evin eyes grew wide. The dragon's abdomen started to melt away, then the body, the tail, and finally the head.

Scar landed on the ground, and started to walk towards Evin. Evin stepped up to scar, a knife of ice clutched in his hand. Using his last bit of strength Evin ran towards Scar.

His blade sunk into scar's arm, but no. Evin saw that it was merely melting away. He felt a strong hand grasp his head.

"Prepare to die"

Spatsh!


	7. Chapter 7

Evin fell to the ground. Blood was flowing down his face. His eyes read only shock. His Knees hit the dirt and his hands landed in front oh him. His eyes unblinking stared in front of him.

"Pathetic." Grumbled Scar.

A tear ran down Evin's cheek. A weak "why?" escaped his lips. He looked in front of him, at her, "why Kath" he asked to unmoving figure, "why?"

Kath had run in at the last moment. She had knocked scar's hand off his own head, but had quickly clasped it onto hers. The sound of her brains exploding seemed to echo in Evin's ears, more tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't notice scar put his hands onto his legs.

"She may have died, but she would have any way."

Evin Screamed out in excruciating pain as both his legs were eaten away by Scar's alchemy. Evin felt his warm blood flow from his legs. He vaguely heard scars foot steps fading away. There was a crash, the sound of stones breaking, then of Armstrong rambling. He could feel some one lifting him up.

"Don't worry, she's not dead."

"Havoc?"

"Yah. Come on. Don't worry, Roy's got Kath, she's not dead."

Tears continued to run down Evin's face, but this time for joy. As the world around him went black he thought the heard a quiet "sorry Evin." Come from the Kath.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"_

"Yes mom. Not so loud, your disturbing the other patients."

Kath leaned against the wall, talking to her mother on the phone as Roy had insisted that she do. Ed and Al were sitting on the couch, talking to Evin who was sitting in the wheel chair across from them. It had only been two hours since Scar's attack, but Evin was wide awake and Kath had recovered completely, well in her own way.

Flash back two hours ago:

"_Roy?"_

"_Yes Kath?"_

"_Put me down."_

"_Not until we get to the hospital."_

"_But I need you to help me find it."_

"_Find what."_

"_My arm, so I can reattach it. The rest of the healing I can also do my self with alchemy, but I can't make an arm out of thin air."_

"_Well, where was the last place you saw your arm?"_

"_Over where Iron blood was killed."_

"_Fine, get it your self then"_

_Roy dropped her onto the ground and started to walk away._

"_Come back here mustang! I can't get up!"_

_End flash back_

"No mom, I'm not heading home yet."

"_WHY THE HELL NOT!"_

"Evin needs auto-mail and since Ed needs to go there for the same reason I'm tagging along."

Ed looked over at Kath, a frown on his face.

"When did I say we were taking you along?"

Kath pressed the receiver against her hand.

"Because Evin is my boy friend and I don't trust him in your hands and I want to meet your girl friend."

"Girl friend?"

"I think she means Winry brother."

"WINRY IS NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!"

"Any way, do you really want to be stuck alone with Armstrong for a whole train ride?"

Silence.

"I thought so. Any way, I have to go mom, say hi to the sibs for me. Love you too."

Kath quickly hung up the phone and sighed. She cracked her knuckles mutter that her arm never worked right after a reattachment. The door burst open and Armstrong was standing there.

"Are you ready to head to you're home now Elrics?"

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

"When you said this was a small town I didn't think you meant a twenty person town."

"Well that's Resembol for you."

Kath sighed. Thanking god that she didn't live in this quiet town, it would have killed her slowly from shear boredom. Sure the country side was nice and it was peaceful, but all the open space put Kath on edge. Some one could easily sneak up on you here, and you would have no where to run if you were ambushed.

"Kath you okay? You seem edgy?"

Kath looked in front of her at Evin, who she was pushing in a wheel chair. The journey from the hospital to here with no legs had taken a toll on him.

"I'm fine, just need to cleanse."

Kath had been so busy, she hadn't used enough alchemy to expel her bad blood, and she would need to do it soon. But that wasn't why she was in edge, neither was it from the open space. It was simply from the stress finding out that she was not human had induced.

"Look, that's the Rockbell's house." Al said, pointing in front of them. There stood a simple looking house. It was a cheery yellow and a sign reading Auto-mail hung over the porch. An old woman was standing out in front smoking a pipe while she stroked her dogs back.

"Hey we need some help again Auntie Pinako." Ed yelled to the woman.

Pinako started to walk down to them; she walked at a brisk pace for someone her age. Soon she was standing in front of the misshapen group.

"Auntie this is Major Armstrong."

Kath glared at Ed, but he ignored her. Evin joined in the glare, but still Ed said nothing. Kath whapped him upside the head, she whispered into his ear.

"Full Metal bastard, can't even introduce your own partner."

Ed rubbed his head.

"Oh and this is Evin, he needs auto-mail legs."

Kath started to tap her foot. Ed just stared at her smirking, knowing she was getting upset.

"I'm Kath, since my partner is too inhuman to have manners I have to introduce my self."

Ed glared at her, but he soon forgot about Kath when a well aimed wrench hit him square in the face.

"Hey Ed, didn't I tell you to call next time BEFORE you showed up!"

"Winry you jackass, are you TRYING to kill me!"

Kath and Evin looked at each other.

"Yah, they're dating." They muttered.

----------------------------------------------------

Kath chose to ignore Winry yelling at Ed for busting himself up. Their yelling back and fourth was really old. Pinako was looking at Evin's legs, determining what his auto mail would be like so it could function best. Most of what Pinako was saying went way over her head, but not the important stuff. She smiled at the memories Derek trying to explain the fundamentals to her. The auto mail freak, alchemy was a more efficient skill than auto mail mechanics was.

Pinako had finished and was looking over Ed now. Winry stared at Kath. Kath gave a nervous smile.

"How old are you?" Winry asked.

"15, I'll be 16 soon. On July 7th."

"Wow, you're short."

"Really? I didn't know."

"Wow, you take that better than Ed does."

"If you grew up with four siblings who loved to point out your downfalls you would take insults well too."

"Four?"

"Yah, Derek the oldest, then Kira, and then Kate, Kam and I, we're triplets. Derek is devoted to auto mail. Kira is devoted to alchemy. Kate loves books, wants to run the libraries. Kam dabbles in alchemy, but his real love is rentanjutsu (**see FMA manga)** shin's type of medical alchemy. My mom is a state alchemist. My dad was part of military defense, but he was a great alchemist when it came to chimeras."

"Was?"

"He died after the war, from a disease he contracted during it."

"Both my parents died during the war."

"Sorry, but be glad you're not dead."

"Yah."

Kath and Winry couldn't look at each other for some strange reason. Evin sighed, 'girls' he thought. He reached up and started to mess with her hair.

"Stop it Evin."

"Only when you stop being so short that I reach your head sitting down."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

A smirk went on to his lips. Make me shut up usually meant kiss me now or regret it. He felt slight warmth from her breath as she positioned her mouth right besides his ear. Slowly she whispered 'not now you bastard' before she pulled her head away.

"So Auntie Pinako when should you have every thing ready, a week?"

"Four days should be enough. On the second or third we'll do Evin's operation. For Evin we can clean up some old ones that people his age out grew. For you ed we have to do your arm and leg from scratch so it'll take three days about, the extra day in case something goes wrong."

"How long until I can walk?" Evin asked.

"About five days after the surgery."

"I bet I'll be fine in two, so give me the surgery in two days."

"If that's how you feel about it, then we'll do it tomorrow."

Winry sighed, four days without sleep, oh joy. She dragged her self into the work room.

Outside the three cripples and Kath sat and watched people walk by on the near by road. Most would stop to wave at Ed and Al. Evin was muttering formulas as he read a book and Kath was watching as blood slowly dripped out of her wrist. Most of the people on the road would give her a slight glance, but say nothing about a girl trying to commit what they thought was suicide.

"Bye, bye bad blood."

"Wow, you made a rhyme." Ed muttered.

"Well I didn't feel like going into another coma."

"Didn't you just drain it last week?"

"When I cough it up I don't get all of it, this is the best way to do it. Besides, there is nothing to do in this town."

"You find bleeding fun?"

Kath gathered blood into her palm. The blood took a ball like form and Kath smirked evilly. She hurled it at Ed. Ed closed his eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. Ed slowly opened his eyes. A ball of blood was centimeters away from his face. The ball returned to Kath's hand, where she started to form it into random animals.

"Yes full metal, it is fun."

Ed sighed, boredom over taking him once again.

"Why don't you visit mother's grave?"

Ed stood up, nodding to Al's suggestion. He began to walk down the road. Kath stood and followed, not saying any thing to explain her actions. As the two walked along no words were shared. Ed didn't seem to notice her walking behind him, humming a slow, sad tune.

"Can you stop humming?"

"Why?"

"Just because, why are you following me?"

"I want to meet you're mother."

"She's dead."

"So? The dead are still people you know. They like to be talked to and loved just like the living. I mean look at me, I'm dead."

"You're taking the homunculus thing a little hard. Just forget it."

"I can't change what I am Ed. I'm an alchemist, a person, a sister, and a homunculus. That's who Kath Marcoh is. It is just hard to except the bad parts."

"That's true."

"It's the same with Al, he's not human, but he's a person."

"Yah, I guess."

Silence ensued. It was silent as they entered the grave hard. It was silent as they stared upon Trisha's grave. Ed placed a flower on the tomb stone. Kath started to hum again, and continued humming all the way back to the Rockbell's.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Oh shut up Kath, you're not the one in surgery."

"But you heard that scream! Oh god!"

"So? You are used to blood and death!"

Kath ignored Ed as she sat there covering her ears. Evin's surgery had been going on for about three hours, and would probably end soon.

"Go outside if you can't stand it."

"No! Armstrong is outside; I don't want to be alone with him!"

"Then shut up."

"Why should I!"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you both!" Evin shouted from behind the door.

"Evin be quiet!" Pinako yelled at him, right before he screamed out in pain.

"That hurt you old hag!"

"It doesn't matter. I finished! Now sleep damn it!"

Thud.

"Grandma! Don't hit the patient."

"Doesn't matter, he's asleep now."

Kath then continued to repeat "oh god, oh god, oh god." for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al were out side sparing. Kath smiled as she watched their faux battle. They would leave Resembol soon. Evin was sitting beside Kath, scratching the place where metal met skin on his right leg.

"Stop it, Winry told you not to do that." Kath said, not taking her eyes off the two brothers.

"Like I care, it itches like hell."

"But some ice on it."

"How would that help?"

"No clue. Are you two done yet?"

"Yes, pretty much." Al said, once more knocking Ed to the ground.

"Okay then, we have a train to central to catch!"


	9. Chapter 9

**EEEEEE! I so happy! I just read the sound of a boy hatching from the Cain saga. It was so awesome! So much blood and gore this time! No wonder it was rated M. I actually counted the bloody scenes, there are 34. I love Kaori Yuki's work though, her drawing style has changed a lot, and I get chills when I compare forgotten Juliet's art the more resent godchild. **

**I only point this out because Evin and Kath have a conversation mid way in the story and they sound like aristocrats, and it is probably because I just read that book.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello Full metal sir, I am Lieutenant Maria Ross."

"I am sergeant Denny Bloch."

"And it's me Kira Marcoh."

Kath was trying as hard as she could to hide behind Armstrong. Her family could not find her; they would lock her in her room. But Armstrong hard to open his big, stupid mouth.

"Ah Kath, your sister, you must be happy to see her."

"Umm, yah, hi Kira, sorry I ran away from the hospital. I'm better now."

"You little bitch."

Kath ran out from behind Armstrong and to behind Evin, yelling "Save me!"

Ed blinked, never had he seen Kath scared this much by any one. Evin hugged her and squeezed his eyes shut; waiting for what Kira would try to do to her sister.

"You weakling, don't let your boy friend protect you, come out so I can slap you!"

Kath threw a ball of blood at her sister. It landed with a slash and covered Kira's entire uniform with the red liquid.

"You bitch!"

Kira ran after Kath, who was running around the train station screaming bloody murder. Kira followed her and everyone stared as Kath led a trail of blood on the ground. Ed turned to Bloch.

"Do you know if this happens often?"

"From what I heard it happens every time Kath runs away."

They stared for a while longer before Kira stopped from exhaustion and Kath stopped from blood loss.

"Okay! Now that that is settled lets head for the library!" Evin said cheerfully, picking Kath off of the ground.

"Umm, which library?" Kira giggled nervously.

"The first branch, why?"

"You'll see."

----------------------------------------

"It burnt down!" Kath screamed, whacking her sister on the head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then you would slap me!"

"That great, I don't really care, but look at them. This was a big break for them, and now."

Ed and Al were trekking through the ashes, confused and sad looks plastered on their faces. Evin was helping them look through the rubble, but he kept tripping, not used to his new legs.

"What are they looking for Kath?"

"Uncle Tim's notes on the stone."

"What! Why!"

"Shhh, Ross and Bloch can't know. But Kira, there is something about me I could have learned on those notes too. Do you think dad might have had a copy in the library, he had some of Tim's notes?"

"I'll bring all I can find, and Kam to your hotel room."

"You're not going to turn me in?"

"I couldn't do that, you're my baby sister."

"Thanks, but never call me baby sister again."

"Are you guys looking for a book?" Kira called out.

"Yah, but I doubt it survived."

"Well Kate has a friend; biggest book worm in the world, her name is Sheska. If she read it she can copy it for you, since she has photo graphic memory."

"That would be great!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Ummmm, Marcoh, Marcoh, oh yes I read a book by him, but are you sure you want it?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok then, I'll call you when I finished."

Ed and Al practically ran out the door, goofy smiles on their faces (at least Ed's). Evin sighed.

"Come on love, time to face the music."

He grabbed Kath's wrist to ensure she didn't run away.

"Must I?"

"Yes, it would be for the best if you did it as soon as possible."

Kath sighed as she walked down the rode, in the direction of her house. Kira sighed and followed her sister.

"I thought Kath didn't want to go see her family."

"She didn't, but I persuaded her to go." Evin smiled evilly.

"How?" Ed was way curious now, but was afraid of the answer all the same.

"Don't worry Ed, it wasn't with sex."

Ed took a sigh of relief.

"At least I'm pretty sure it wasn't, oh well. I wouldn't mind if it was."

Ed stared at Evin, who smiled at his.

"You're 15, right? Kath is 16 and I'm 17, we are more mature than you are and can handle the stress of a sexual relationship."

"I'm almost 16."

"Really? Wow, then boy are you pathetic, you virgin."

Evin failed to notice the blood coming at him. It hit with a splash. He blinked in confusion, seeing as his brain had stopped working.

"Evin you bastard, you can't go around telling people that! My mom is going to have a fit as it is!"

"You lost your virginity!" Kira screamed!

"Great, now the whole city knows, thanks a lot Evin!"

"Kath wait! Come back!"

Ed sighed as his partner, her sister, and her sex toy (Ed shudders at this thought) ran off. After a moment of just standing there he decided to stay at Sheska's house to wait for the book than to follow the three.

------------------------------

"Kath come back."

"Get away from my sister you sex fiend."

"We only did it once, and Kath started it!"

"I did not!"

Kath stopped and stared at him, standing on her tippy toes so she was eye to eye with him. She glared and he glared back.

"Kath, you did to."

"I did not, and if I did how so?"

"You were naked and you crawled into bed with me, how could I not know you wanted sex?"

"I did not."

"You did to."

"I did not."

"You did to, Ally."

Slap!

"Never call me by that name! Never, you bastard!"

Tears were streaming down her face. She turned and ran. Kira ran after her sister, calling out to her to slow down.

Evin put his hand to his red cheek. Slumping down against a walk he felt a single tear run down his face. How could he have done that, he was so stupid. She was Kath, not Alison, she was not a homunculus, she was human. Marcoh had lied, and he had to lie to him self if he truly loved her.

"Kath please come here."

"I can't Kira; I don't want to stain you."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the house."

"Kath don't change the subject."

Kath ignored her sister and walked up the steps to knock on the door. She knocked three times. Her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't do this to her family. She wasn't human, she would taint them, hurt them, destroy them.

Kam answered the door, but he was only in time to see his sister's back as she fled. As she fled from her family, her loved ones, her fate. She ran to the one place she knew she could hide, she played there as a child, no one was ever there.

She was running to the fifth laboratory.

-----------------------------------------------

**What will Kath find at the lab, more like who? What will happen to her friends and family now that she has left, but is it for good?**

**R&R **


	10. Chapter 10

Kath pushed the rumble out of her way. It had been years since she had discovered the secret way into the 5th laboratory. The hall ways smelled damp and old. Kath trekked along silently, enjoying her time alone.

Scratch

Kath stopped in her tracks, she wasn't alone. She could sense it. What had made the noise was much bigger than a mouse.

"Come on." Some one whispered harshly.

Kath felt her heart beat harder in her chest. She looked around, for any means to run.

She found none.

"Come on you idiot."

The voice was closer. Kath pressed her body against the wall, slowly inching along. She reached the corner and nervously peered around it.

No one was there. Kath breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She was just going crazy, oh joy.

Thunk

Blackness

---------------------------------------------

Kath slowly opened her eyes. The back of her head throbbed where she had been hit. She glanced at her surroundings. Three people stood, there backs turned towards her.

One was short and fat

One was tall with curling black hair

One had green hair shooting from its head like leaves.

Kath groaned as she saw a similar symbol on ones leg.

"Oh great, I got captured by homunculi."

They all turned to stare at her.

"So you're awake."

"Can I eat her Lust?"

"No Gluttony."

Kath paid no attention to them, for she was locked in a glaring match with the leaf head.

"Envy, what are you doing?" Lust sighed.

Envy turned around to glare at lust, while pointing an accusing finger at Kath.

"She looked at me funny dam nit."

Kath sighed "Of course I did, what are you, a hermaphrodite?"

Envy grabbed Kath's color and pulled her up to his face, their eyes were centimeters apart.

"I am not I hermaphrodite. I have only one gender!"

"Really," Lust snickered "Care to tell us what it is?"

Envy sighed and opened his mouth. But he quickly shut it again.

"I forgot, but that's not the point!"

Envy dropped Kath with a thud. Kath breathed into the dirt. She growled and squirmed on the floor, trying to flip over. All that moved was her hair, it slid away from her neck.

"What the Hell!" gasped Envy when he peered down at the struggling form of Kath. He knelt down to get a closer look, and sure enough his eyes weren't failing him.

"Hey lust, this girl is one of us!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's a homunculus."

----------------------------------------------

"Ed, have you seen Kath?"

"Nope, I've been under hotel arrest since I last saw her. Wasn't she with you?"

"Nope, we got into a fight and she ran off."

"Maybe it was the sex talk."

Evin sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Where do you think she might be?" Ed asked, not looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I don't know. I could ask Kam, but he doesn't like me much."

"I wonder why." Ed sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, she may just be at her house."

Evin shrugged and looked over at the maps Ed was reading. The fifth laboratory was circled in red pen.

"What you doing with that map?"

"The secret to the philosopher's stone is in that building and I have to find a way to get there."

"How can you, aren't you under hotel arrest?"

Ed smirked and pulled on his jacket.

"They didn't think to lock the windows. You want to come with al and me?"

"Sure, I mean what can happen?"

-----------------------------------------

"Who created you?"

"My uncle, Tim Marcoh."

"Oh, I know that guy. He made stones from the recipe we gave him, remember lust?"

Lust sighed. Once envy had seen Kath's Oroboros he had untied her and now they were sitting on the floor charting away. Lust sighed and nodded.

"Really, you did?"

"Yah, he begged for it, so how old are you?"

"Human wise I'm 16 but I've been a homunculus for little more than 15 years"

"I was the first one." Envy said with a big smile.

"No wonder you can't remember your gender."

"Shut up."

Envy would have hit Kath on the head, but off in the distance a small bell had started ringing.

"What's that?' Kath asked, looking at the bell swinging back and forth.

Envy and lust looked at each other and smiled.

"We have guests."


	11. Chapter 11

"Guests?" Kath asked.

"Yah, and the best kind too." Envy snickered, standing up.

"What's your favorite kind?" Kath gulped.

"The kind we get to kill."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Brother, Evin, wait up!"

"Sorry Al, you're too big to fit in this hole." Ed sighed.

"Keep look out!" Evin shouted.

Al nodded and closed the air vent cover. Evin and Ed became even more covered in darkness. They crawled along. The going was tough, the passage way getting smaller and smaller.

"Ed, I'm stuck" Evin groaned.

"Well then go back, I think I saw an opening there, I want to go farther."

Evin sighed and started to back up. After a few feet he looked around, there was no stinking…..oh shit!

Evin fell through the opening with a thud.

"Stupid vent." He growled as he rose, rubbing his ass.

"Boy, are you funny."

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Evin looked other to where the voice was. Standing just on the edge of the shadows was a suit of armor, swinging a spiked ball on a chain around and around.

'_Oh shit, my body isn't ready to fight."_ Evin thought "_I thought that this was only going to involve being sneaky!"_

"My name's Number Three Five."

"Oh, um, I'm Evin."

"Hey E-vin!"

Evin almost visibly cringed at the sound of his name being broken down into syllables.

"So E-vin, since you're here and all I get to play with you, riiiight?"

"Umm, I kind of have a girl friend."

"Noooo, I meant I get to turn you into mince meat."

If suits of armor could smile sweet, innocent smiles, this one would be. Evin gulped.

"Can you not and say you did, I kind of like living."

"Nope, say good bye E-vin!"

The suit of armor rushed towards him. All Evin could so was look around for a source of water. He heard to drip, saw no drip, and smelt no drip. In other words he was doomed.

35 came faster. He threw the spiked ball at Evin. Evin threw himself to the ground and rolled out of the way just in time. Stone shrapnel fell from the impact site on the wall. The spiked ball was clearly lodged half way into the hall. 35 tore it free with ease.

"Oh E-vin, that wasn't nice."

"Well no duh, I mean why would I be nice to the guy who's trying to kill me!"

35 growled and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm a girl stupid E-vin!"

"_Great,"_ Evin thought "_I'm going to end up getting my ass kicked by a chick. Kath would crack up if she was here to witness this, hell she would help kill me."_

"Umm, I'm sorry?"

35 just kept glaring at him. Evin gulped, he bet he could have sliced the killing intent coming from her with a knife.

Slowly 35 began to swing her ball over her head. Evin watched at it swung around and around.

"You're going to pay boy!" 35 screamed as she hurtled her self towards Evin.

Evin thought fast. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket and carved a transmutation circle into his palm.

"_If I mess this up it'll kill me."_ Evin sighed. He threw himself to the ground and rolled away from one of 35's attacks. "_But if I don't try I'm dead any way, so why worry?"_

Evin activated the circle. As the water was drained from his blood Evin began to feel weaker and weaker. Evin stared at his hand.

Instead of the blood transmutation circle there were three ice throwing needles. 35 had started to charge again. Evin took one of the pinkish needles and threw it at the attacking 35. The needle hit her in the head, and her helmet fell to the floor.

"You, but, how?"

Evin stared at 35; there was no one inside the armor. The helmet rolled across the floor and stopped when it banged into one of Evin's feet. Slowly he bent down to pick it up.

"Give that back boy!" 35 screamed, swinging her ball again.

Evin stared at the helmet. Inside was a small transmutation circle in blood. He touched it, and was shocked to hear 35 scream in pain.

"Give…that….back!"

35 rushed towards him, Evin smiled.

"So I have your weakness, huh?"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"HELL NO!"

He transmuted the two remaining needles together into a knife; he raised the knife high above his head.

"NOOOO!" Screamed 35.

"Hell no!"

"Your funeral boy!"

35 threw her spiked ball; it was on a crash course with Evin's head.

Crunch!

----------------------------------------------

"Envy you bastard! Tell me what's going on!" Kath screamed, wiggling on the floor.

"Now you know I can't do that."

"You could if you wanted."

"And I don't want to tell you."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't."

"You do."

"I don't"

"Do!"

"DON'T!"

Kath glared at Envy, who just smiled.

"I'll let him tell you."

"Who!"

Envy left the room and came back in a few seconds later, a lump being dragged behind him.

"Al!"


	12. Chapter 12

CRUNCH!

Blood dripped to the floor, slowly and steadily. 35 stood still, laughing.

"Cute kid." 35 chuckled. There was a sickening crash and 35's amour fell to the ground, hollow and lifeless.

Evin tossed the helmet to the side. Though the blood seal was a spike that had came from 35's spiked ball. Evin whipped the blood from his cheek.

'Who knew a helmet edge could be that sharp' he thought, looking at the large red smear the blood had left on the back of his hand. He tasted metal in his mouth, strange. He licked his cheek and was discussed to feel the flesh peel away and his tongue meet the cool air on the out side of his face.

'I didn't want a piercing damn it.' Evin growled, but the vibrations of his vocal chords caused the blood in his mouth the swirl around, making the taste wash over him. He kneeled on the ground, and spat out as much as he could. But the dark red didn't seem to want to stop flowing.

The taste over whelmed him, he knew he was swallowing too much of the blood. His stomach turned. Any thing that had been in his stomach from before was now mixing in the pile of blood he had left on the floor.

Evin leaned against the wall behind him and slid down, a small thud echoed in the room when his ass met the cold, hard floor. He felt his eyelids fluttered and the world grew still. All he was aware of was the sound of hurried foot steps in the back round.

They were coming closer to him, they sounded to be increasing in speed.

What was going on?

Evin wasn't one to miss a party, even if it was a 'bring your own death wish' type. He groaned and opened his eyes. The light seemed brighter than it had been not a minute before. As he leaned over to stand up he felt how wet his shirt was with his blood.

'How can I bleed so much?'

Evin gingerly put his hand to his cheek once he had stood completely up. The cut went from his lip all the way to the back of his neck. The deepest part was at his cheek, were the flesh was torn through and if he opened too wide would show a large hole.

Evin looked down as 35 spiked ball, red blood glistened on the chain. He reached down to pick it up, but quickly recoiled and stared as blood started to seep out from his finger tips.

'The chain must be sharpened, and it must have hit me, not the helmet.'

Evin sighed and whipped the blood off. Though it was no use, blood kept seeping out of the wounds. He walked towards where the foot steps had been coming from. The turned out of the room and walked down the straight, dark hallway.

Evin walked, and walked, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. The hallway seemed to go on forever. There was seemingly no end to the dark tunnels and all he could do was continue walking forward.

"STOP!"

The scream broke his thoughts, shocking him back to reality.

"Stop it Envy! Don't hurt them!"

It was Kath. There was such pain in her voice, such a pain Evin had never herd before.

"Leave Ed alone!"

Ed was with Kath? And who was this Envy? Evin walked faster, he would have broken into a run if his body wasn't suffering from the blood lost. Kath continued to scream, and all Evin could do was pray he would get there in time to help them, to help her.

-----------------------------------------------

"Don't do it Ed, you don't need to."

A battered Ed smiled at Kath, he then smiled at Al.

"Don't do it brother."

"It's ok Al."

Ed turned away from them, water collecting in his eyes. He turned towards the prisoners, all huddled in the center of the transmutation circle, waiting to die. Ed gave Envy and Lust one last glare. Lust smirked and tightened her grip on Al's neck.

"Hurry it up, will you? This is getting to be boring." Envy sighed.

Ed kneeled down in front of the circle.

"I'm sorry al." He muttered.

Kath growled. If Envy had balls she would sure as hell kick them in. Kath pulled at the ropes around her hands. Her hands slid through, though her skin was raw and red.

The earth started to shake, and the glass containers broke, spilling red water everywhere.

Some splashed onto Kath's skin; it burned and caused her to bleed. She had to get away from it. Kath stood and ran. She didn't look back, not even when the blue light of alchemy flooded the hall way.

Kath tripped as she ran. She fell to the ground, but didn't hurry to get up. She heard footsteps approach her.

"Kath?"

Kath lifted her head and looked at Evin's face; half of it was covered in blood. Kath scrambled to get up and almost tackled Evin to the floor.

"Your face, what happened?"

"I got in a fight, I'll be ok. Look at yours, all those streaks of the stuff."

Kath put her hand to her face, it came back red.

"Evin, it doesn't matter, who did this?"

"A suit of armor named number 35."

Kath breathed a sigh of relief. "Not a homunculus."

Evin's eyes grew wide "the homunculi are here?"

"Yes." Kath looked away. She slowly clapped her hands together and brought a hand to Evin's face.

All he felt was the feeling of ice touching his skin as his flesh sewed its self back together. Kath clapped her hands again and rubbed then over her own face. In the end the only reliance of the wounds was the blood on their faces and Evin's dizzy feeling from the blood loss.

"Well if that isn't sweet?"

The two turned and looked at Envy.

"What do you want?" Kath growled.

"Our plans didn't work, but even so I must leave some chaos." And evil grin danced on Envy's face. He transmuted his hand into a knife, and before either Kath of Evin could process what was happening Envy had thrust his blade/arm through Evin's stomach. Evin's Eyes grew wide and he crumpled to the ground when Envy retracted his blade.

"I bet he won't make it till morning." And with that Envy was gone, and Kath ran over to Evin, trying to stop his bleeding.

---------------------

**I must really hate Evin. I try to get rid of him every chapter it seems like!**

**Maybe this time he'll just die once and for all !**


	13. Chapter 13

"Drink the milk Ed."

"No."

"Drink the milk."

"No, I will not drink the milk."

"Why the hell not!"

"Do you know where it comes from?"

Winry froze; she hadn't though about that…it came from a cow's…ewwww.

"That isn't the point; do you want to be a midget for ever?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAN SPROUT?"

"I didn't say that Ed"

Ed was too busy fuming to listen to her. Al and Winry looked at each other and shook their heads.

The door opened and Kath walked in the room. With a plop she sat down on Ed's bed, and drank his milk.

"I love you." Ed said with tears in his eyes.

Kath turned to him and glared.

"Why didn't you drink it?" she spat.

"I don't like milk."

"What about chocolate milk?"

Ed stared at her confused.

"You take a glass of milk, drop in a piece of chocolate, and then transmute the two together."

Ed thought. Chocolate milk, hmmm, sounds good.

"Could you get me some?"

"No, I have to stay around here. They want some one near by and Evin doesn't have any family."

The room grew quiet.

"So how is he?" Winry asked, breaking the silence.

"Not good. The bottom of his stomach is mince-meat, same with portions of his small intestines." Kath slammed her first down onto the table.

"Never time I see that hermaphrodite leaf head I'm going to castrate him…" Kath smiled "If there is any thing to castrate."

Ed grinned evilly.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

The room quickly grew silent again. Soon the silence turned to awkward silence, in which every one wanted to talk, but couldn't find the right words that wouldn't make them sound like idiots.

Al started to twiddle his fingers.

"How long does he have?" Al asked.

"Not long." Kath sighed.

Winry tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

Kath gave Winry a sad smile.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, putting a hand on his partner's shoulder. Kath bit on her thumb which had found its way into her mouth. A drop of blood formed on the tip. Kath nodded as she let the metallic taste wash over her mouth.

The silence the enveloped the room was too much for Ed, so he decided to attempt to make a joke.

"Well, with Evin dead you won't have to worry about him making crude sex jokes any more."

It was just his luck that Kath started to chuckle.

"Plus," Kath giggled "He won't be around to poke at you about your height."

Ed growled and whapped Kath on the head. Then the two started at each other and started laughing.

The sight and sound of the two laughing got Al and Winry into the hysterics also. Soon the room radiated in laughter. The walls even seemed to be shaking.

But the room grew quiet suddenly as a doctor walked him.

"Miss Kath, may I speak to you outside?" He asked. Kath nodded and followed him out side into the hall. The three in the room looked at each other and hung their heads. They knew what was being spoken about.

After two minutes the doctor walked back in, with out Kath.

"Where is she?" Al asked.

"She went to go see Evin." The doctor said, slightly shaking his head.

"So Evin isn't…" Winry paused, the doctor shook his head.

"Evin died close to five minutes ago. I am truly sorry for your loss."

The doctor bowed slightly and left the room. The three sat in the silence that had been coming more and more often lately.

The knocking at the door broke the silence, and Winry went to open it. All she could do was sputter at who she saw.

Evin smiled and Waved at the dumbfounded people, he was Leaning on, or supporting Kath, who waved also.

They were all about to ask what had happened, when they saw IT.

A black Oroboros mark right below Evin's left ear.


	14. Chapter 14

"Evin?" Ed asked shakily.

"Shhh, I think Kath fell asleep." Evin said from where he sat on Ed's bed.

"Evin, how are you alive?"

"Wow, you get right to the point, don't you? But really I'm not alive."

Winry was shaking. Kath had done what Ed and Al had tried to do. They had failed and had to pay for nothing, while Kath got everything for what seemed like free.

"How can you be here then?" Ed asked "Dead bodies don't just get up and move around."

Evin chuckled. "I really don't know how, but here," Evin stretched out his arm, holding his wrist upwards "look for a pulse."

Ed sighed and grabbed Evin's wrist. He then placed his fingers in the proper position and waited.

Nothing.

Ed moved his fingers.

Nothing.

Ed reached over and tried Evin's neck.

Nothing.

He tried Evin's chest.

Nothing.

"Holy shit…." Ed muttered as he took his hand away. Evin laughed.

"I told you so. All Kath did was get my mind going, I don't know how, but she did. But if a doctor looked at me, they would say I was dead. I don't need to breathe, I have no heart beat, and my pupils are dilated."

"I though you were just stoned on pain killers." Ed sighed. Evin chuckled.

"They never gave me pain killers; since I was so close to death they didn't think they should waste meds. They really just left me somewhere and waited for me to keel. Stupid doctors."

Ed's eyes widened, Winry gasped, and Al just sat, listening.

"You must have been in so much pain!" Winry said, her hand still slightly covering her mouth.

"I was, but then again it was enough pain that I got lost in it. So I really only felt intense warmth. It was really weird……and nice in a way..."

Ed looked at Evin "are you one of those freaked who get and orgasms from being in pain?"

"Hell. No." Evin said bluntly.

The room fell silent. The only sound was of Ed, Kath, and Winry's breathing. Al and Evin weren't.

"Evin, are you a homunculus now?" Al asked, seeming to find his voice.

Evin looked confused as he thought.

"What else could I be?" he answered.

The room fell into an uneasy silence.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not a bad one. I think I still have a soul…like Kath."

"You better." Ed said, void of emotion.

Evin sighed. "Though how can one really tell if they have a soul or not, or any one else for that matter?"

Ed shook his head. "You would know."

Kath blinked her eyes a few times. "Know what Ed?" She asked as she rubbed them.

"Oh, he was wondering if I had a soul or not." Evin shrugged.

"You have to, other wise your persona would be completely different." Kath mumbled sleepily. Evin smiled and stuck his tongue out at Ed. Ed's eyes went half hooded. Yep, Evin was still Evin.

"Kath?" Winry asked the girl who was almost back to sleep "how can you have brought Evin back to life with out giving up any thing?"

Kath sighed as she snuggled against Evin's arm "I gave something up. I gave him most of my blood. HE wanted more, but don't think I could have lived with less." Kath yawned.

"What I don't get," Ed said in a thinking pose "is how you got Evin back completely."

"Well, I used his body for one, souls are naturally pulled to their bodies. And two he didn't die that long before, so his soul was still close enough to reattach. Though he still became a half-moci like me."

Kath reached up and stroked the black Oroboros mark below Evin's ear.

"It's not like I mind though. I mean I'm I living zombies. Can I have some brains?" Evin chuckled. Kath whacked on the back of his head.

"So, you're going to be fine?" Al asked, sounding happy.

"Yep, I'm good as new, probably better!"

Evin smiled and stood, picking up the once again sleeping Kath.

"Well, I better get her home, see yeah."

"Umm Evin?"

"Yeah Winry?"

"Don't you think the doctors will find it strange that someone who was dead is walking around right as rain?"

Evin thought for a second "nope!" He walked out of the door of the room and right into the hall. On the way out he did get a few stares, but no one shouted 'dead man walking' or any thing.

Once out side Evin decided to take Kath to his friend's house, which was closer. Sure the friend was dead, but Evin still had the keys, and the house was still as it was before his friend had died.

He had a little trouble unlocking the door with Kath in his arms, but he managed. Once inside he threw the dust cover off the couch and lay Kath down on it.

"My, my, isn't that sweet."

Evin turned quickly towards the voice.

It was Lust.

**Ok, short chapter for being away so long, but hey, it's fun, right?**

**I know, it sucked. Ugh, sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you want Lust?" Evin growled at her, moving so he was between the homunculi and the sleeping Kath.

"Nothing kid, it's Dante who wants something." Lust said and she twirled a strand of her hair around one of her deadly fingers.

"Who is he?"

"SHE is our master, and is interested in collecting more homunculus such as you and Kath."

"I would never do such a thing. Why would I work with the ones who killed me?"

Lust sighed and hopped off the counter before talking a few steps, bringing her closer to Evin.

"Because we can give you power, and control of the abilities you don't even know you posses yet."

Evin's eyes widened slightly for a second, but lust noticed.

"You want to know about them, don't you?"

Lust moved closer to Evin, and also slightly to the side of him, getting closer to Kath.

"You and sleeping beauty are both Homunculus yes, but you also have one thing we don't. Can you guess what?"

"Souls." Evin said, glancing over at Kath periodically.

"Yes, souls, and because of that you have powers that others could only dream of."

"So, this Dante wants to be the one to hold these powers then?" Evin asked with a slight growl.

"Precisely. So, what do you say? Want to be all powerful?"

Evin grinned before answering.

"Hell no."

Lust shrugged her shoulders, her hands out flat.

"Well then, sucks to be you kid."

Evin stared at Lust as she walked towards the door.

"What do you mean?"

Lust put her hand on the door knob, before turning to look at him. She smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

And with that Lust walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Evin Sighed and sat down on a near by chair, ignoring the dust cover. Power, what power could he have? He stared at his hands, trying to see if focusing on them could cause even the slightest change. But nothing happened. Evin rubbed his face with one hand and he let out another sigh. This whole being the enemy thing was too confusing and frustrating. He was glad he was 'alive' but that was about it at the moment. That and that Kath was ok. He looked over at her, as her chest slowly rose and fell to an unknown rhythm. Evin wanted to wake her and take her home, but he decided to let her sleep.

He tried to get himself comfortable so he could sleep as well. He closed his eyes.

A minute passed

Then two

Thirty

Two hours

Five hours

Evin groaned, he couldn't sleep. He once again took to staring at Kath.

Soon Kath opened her eyes, blinking as she got used to the light. Evin walked over rubbed her head.

"Morning sleepy." He said softly to her. Kath smiled and rubbed her eyes. Sitting up she saw where she was.

"Evin, why are we here?"

"I though it was weird to bring you home. I can take you home now if you want."

Kath smile grew bigger and she cuddled with Evin's arm.

"I'd like that." And they walked out the door.

----------------------------------

After about 10 minutes of walking they could see Kath's house. The road was strangely quiet, but Kath and Evin failed to notice.

At the door Kath fiddled with to try and find her keys, and when she did she inserted them into the door and turned.

"Mom, guy's I'm home!" Kath yelled as she opened the door. She walked into the house; her mother could be seen sitting in a chair in the living room. All she could she was her mother's head just showing over it.

"Wow mom, it's really quiet today, isn't it."

Evin looked at the clock in the hall.

"It is 23:00 hours."

"Oh, stay here while I wake mom up kay?"

Evin sighed and nodded as he watched the clock tick.

Kath walked over to the chair her mother was sitting in.

"Hey mom, I'm home."

Her mother didn't move, so Kath went up and put a hand on her mother's head.

Only for it to fall off and roll across the floor.

Kath quickly glanced in front of the chair, to see her mother's body covered in slashes and blood. Kath felt the bile rise in her throat as she screamed. Evin ran over, Grabbing Kath and hiding the view of the lifeless form with his chest.

Kath looked up at Evin, tears marking her cheeks.

"where's my family?"

Evin let go and ran into the kitchen. The rubber on his shoes squeaked as it slid on the wet titles. The floor was a mixture of red and white, Kira's body laying there, every limb removed and thrown in a bloody pile. Evin covered his mouth as he gagged. He walked back to Kath and took her hand as he shook his head and swallowed.

"Kira's gone."

Kath squeezed Evin's hand and ran into the dinning room; the curtains were streaked with red, from when Derek had slid down them. His head was in his lap, and his black shirt was so covered it shimmered when light hit it.

Kath let go of Evin's hand ran. She called out her remaining siblings names. Blood was soaked into the stairs. Kath threw open all the doors, they were no where. Not in their rooms, or hers, or the bath room. Kath flew back down the stairs, almost colliding with Evin.

"Where are they? Have you found them?"

Evin shook his head.

"They did kill your chimera though I found her in the library"

Kath ignored him and with a shaky hand grabbed the door knob to the down stairs, and opened the door. A few of the stairs were missing, but that didn't bother Kath as she ran down them, calling out her remaining siblings names.

She looked around the lab, knocking over glass beakers and Bunsen burners. Kath collapsed to her knees in a shaking mass. Evin wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, they aren't here."

Kath pushed Evin off and felt around the floor, before finding a small hole. She stuck her finger into it, and the lifted it. A few floor boards lifted too, reveling another stair case.

"Kat? Kam?" Kath shouted down the black hole.

"Kath?" called a small, quiet voice.

"Kate! It's me! Are you alright? Is Kam with you?"

"I'm okay, I've only gotten a few scratches, But Kam's really hurt, and he fell down the stairs after he was attacked upstairs. I can't move him Kath; you need to call a doctor."

Kath looked at Evin and he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed. Kath went down the stairs, and quickly hugged her Triplet as she smoothed her hair.

"where's Kam?"

"He's sitting over there."

Kath walked over to where Kate pointed. She stared at her brother, and the thin cut on his neck still drooling blood. Kath reached out and put her shaking fingers on his neck. After a few moments she dropped them.

"He died Kate, Kam's dead."

"What? No! He was just alive a minute ago!"

"Evin. Hang up the phone, it's too late." Kath shouted up to him. The sound of the phone being put down rang through the rooms.

"Kate, go up stairs with Evin."

"Why?"

"Just go Kate!" Kath shouted as she started to take off Kam's shirt.

Kate looked back at her sister and went up the stairs. Evin hugged her and they both looked over to the black hole, waiting for Kath to come up.

Meanwhile Kath dipped her fingers into the blood pooled on Kam's neck. Slowly she drew an Oroboros onto his collar bone.

"You better forgive me for this." Kath sighed as she clapped her hands together and placed them onto the drawing she had just made.

For what seemed like a few seconds the red sparks danced in the air. The red, crude drawing slowly shifted into a solid black Oroboros.

Kath lightly hit her brother's face. His nose twitched and his eyes opened. Slowly he sat up and looked around.

"Kath, how did I get back here. I was dead."

"I brought you back."

Kam nodded and stood. He helped Kath stand, and lead her up the stairs. When they emerged Kate let go of Evin and latched onto Kam and Kath.

"You're okay!" Kate said as she buried her face into Kam's shirt.

"I guess I am."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the police had finished bagging the bodies and asking for proper identification did the triplets and Evin run to the hospital in search of Ed, Al, and Winry. Once they rushed into the room, making a clang as one or two of them hit Al's armor, did they learn of the Elric's plan to head to the auto-mail capital of the country. Not seeing a choice (especially for Kath) they all tagged along. The train ride was long, and the stay in the town was short, as Ed and Al's old teacher Izumi showed up to drag them back to her home.

Of course the reason that Izumi was so pissed at the two boys made all three homunculus rush to hide their Oroboros. It was the hardest for Evin, but simply having his hair fall into his face was the easiest option.

And because of that entire ruckus we can now find the Marcoh triplets, Evin, and Winry sitting expeditiously uncomfortably in Izumi's living room while they waited for Ed and Al to come back from the island they had seemingly just been cast on.

"So, you're Ed's partner?" Izumi asked, sounding kind but giving the girl a strong glare.

Kath laughed nervously "Well yes I am."

"So what have the group of you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much…" '_If you don't factor in the whole fighting, and then turning my boy friend and brother into Homunculi.' _Kath added silently as she took a sip of water. Izumi just looked at Kath, as if trying to say 'Don't give me that fake innocence crap' via telekinesis.

As Izumi tried to open her mouth to ask another question to make Kath extremely uncomfortable did Curtis come in and tell his wife is was time to go and get her slightly doomed students. The woman sighed and stood to walk out of the room, but paused at the door way to give Kath another glare. One that translated to roughly 'Don't you dare think I'm done with you yet'

As soon as the group was sure they were save did they all slump back into the chairs, and try to say something to each other about the situation they were now in. though this was a butchers, with a man who likes to cook. So they were forced to forget talking, and start sampling a variety of splendid meat pies.

So as the tired, meat pie filled troops head up to their temporary rooms to let there stomachs work on the meaty goodness did Ed and Al finally return.

They seemed ragged, and tired, and hungry, but they didn't seem to mind. The three halfies stopped to look at what the Elrics had dragged home. It was a boy, a small shaggy naked boy, and all three could tell there was something strange about him.

----------- (A/N - ok, done BS-ing) --------------------------

"Ed, I don't like that kid one bit."

"Neither do I Kath, but Izumi does and you can't change her mind about anything. And the kid seems to like her too."

Kath shuddered "That woman, she's less cuddly than Envy or Lust. Plus do you see those glares of hers, how could a child like looking at that."

Ed sighed "She isn't mean to most kids, just her students, and you."

Kath threw her arms up in the air as she fell onto the bed next to where Ed was sitting. After a second, Kath propped her self up onto one elbow and looked directly at Ed with a serious look.

"Why doesn't she like human transmutation?"

"I can only guess that it's because she tried it once, and it left her very sick."

Kath paused. "She did?"

Ed sighed "Yeah."

"She did."

"…." Ed looked at his partner with a 'why are you a parrot' face. Kath quickly shot up, and raced out of the room, and Ed was quick to follow.

"Kath what's going on?"

Kath stopped, and turned to look completely at Ed.

"Stay here, I need to talk to that kid alone."

"What are you thinking of doing."

"Ed, don't you see? He looks like Izumi, and he can use alchemy with almost no regard for the laws! He's one of us!"

Ed's eyes widened, as he wondered how he could have never noticed it. Ed started to go forward, but Kath put a hand against his chest to stop him before she went into the child's room alone, closing the door behind her.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in."

Kath turned slowly to the voice. Sitting on the floor was the kid, with an eviler glint in his eyes and smile. Sitting there, calmly on the head board in all his palm tree glory was Envy.

Kath just glared as Envy stood up and walked over to her. He stopped only when he was close to her, and took some of her hair between his fingers.

"Did you like my present? I made sure to wrap it in lots of red."

"You're a sick, dirty, hydra face."

"And you need to stop insulting me about that little thing shrimp!"

"What do you want?"

"Well originally I was only sent to come and get Wrath, but now I find you. The offers still stands, and the threat along with it."

"What's the point, it's an empty threat, I have nothing left to loose."

Envy smiled as he brought his face down closer to Kath's. "Oh but you do, what about your sister, and this little town here?"

Kath's eyes widened, not only would they kill people import to her, but they would also drag innocent people who had no clue what could happen into this whole bloody mess. Envy smirked as realization hit. He suddenly jumped to the open window, and before jumping out said with an evil smile, "Make up you mind soon. I'll be here again tomorrow night, and in the woods all until then. Just find me or don't and I'll get to wrap you up a few more presents wont I?"

**What will Kath choose? **

**Will I update within a month?**

**Find out soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Forgive the weirdness, this is all from memory**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Kath stared out the window, trying to decide what it is she should do. She could either try to keep running from the homunculi and cause everyone she loves to die too, or she could just go with them and try not to fight as much as possible. The longer the night wore on the best option seemed more and more like choice B.

With a heavy sigh Kath stood from her bed, careful not to wake Kate, and went to grab her still packed suit case. She thought for a second about a note, but that would only make everyone want to fight the homunculi much harder, undoing want she was about to do.

After swinging the bag's strap across her shoulder, Kath quietly opened the room's lone window. If not for a few tree branches scraping her face the landing was quick and smooth.

The only decision next was to either wait nor envy, or hunt down this Dante or other Homunculi first. Thinking about how unlikely the other two options were Kath sighed and headed into the forest. It was obvious that foliage would like to stay with its brethren. Put as she looked at all the green, it became quickly obvious that maybe choosing to look for Envy was the wrong choice.

Deciding the risk might be worth it, Kath lightly called out "Envy." Hoping the green eyed monster would hear.

--------- (3 hours later) ------------

"I GIVE UP CRUEL WORLD!" with another groan of discontent Kath slid down the trunk of the nearest tree and landed on the ground with a plop.

Slowly a laughing shook the trees near by, and even soon Envy could be seen hanging upside down from one of the branches, laughing hard. Though the hanging and laughing were short lived once the stone Kath had thrown met his very unprotected left eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT!"

Kath just cocked her head sideways.

"So you're really a guy?"

"Yes why…….oh."

The way Envy had fallen left him upside down, and so his man-skirt was also upside down.

"Seriously though, stop going commando."

"What I like the breeze." Envy grumbled as he corrected his sitting position. For a few minutes the two just stared at each other. Envy, being Envy, was not able to stand such silence of coarse did the very Envy like thing and tried horribly to make some small talk.

"So, you're going to come to us?"

"Yeah"

"No fighting, kicking, yelling and screaming, or anything like that."

"No not really."

"…"

"…"

"Are we getting along?"

"Right at this moment?"

"Yes"

"Then yeah we are."

Envy remained silent, until he did something that most humans would never see. He just simply jumped up;

And glomped Kath.

Now at first Kath's reaction was utter disgust, then slight fascination. Was Envy only evil to humans, or was he just dizzy after hanging upside down?

Apparently the first because when he let go of Kath he was still smiling.

"Dante will be really happy, you wait here while I get Wrath ok?"

Kath just nodded and soon Envy was running in the trees. All Kath could wonder was who the hell Wrath was.

-----------------------------

Kath and Wrath stood open mouthed near the door to Dante's house. It was way more of a mansion then a house, but that isn't the point. Envy just looked at the two and rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Hey I'm home!" He yelled as the three of them walked in. he shut the door quietly.

"Hasn't it ever dawned on you that no one cares?" Lust asked from where she sat on the stairs, cleaning her nails. Kath looked at Gluttony for a second, and he just looked at her and drooled with his finger in his mouth. She also stared at the one she didn't recognize. He had black hair, a white furry collar, and small black circular glasses.

"Hey Envy," He asked "who's the babe and the brat."

Envy had to act quickly and grab both of the two by the backs pf their shirts. With a nervous laugh only Envy could pull off with out actually looking nervous he began introductions.

"Ok, the kid is Wrath, and this is Soul. Soul, Wrath this is Greed. Soul you already know Lust and Gluttony I think."

Kath nodded. "Why are you calling me Soul though? I can't sing." (AN: sorry, bad pun)

"Well I'm Envy. And I don't use my human name. Kath was your human name, so with us you are Soul." Kath nodded, pretending she understood. Lust and Greed just smiled.

"Welcome home Soul."

Kath found her self strangely smiling.

"Good to be home."


	18. Chapter 18

How long

How long

They had been running, traveling, but for how long?

She remembered Dante yelling at them to leave, when Ed and Al were coming. And they had kept going. It seemed like weeks ago they were in the town with the strange virus, where Lust tried to help people. Kath didn't know how it turned out, she had left with Envy.

Then she just traveled with him. Trying to keep him out of the bath time when she was already in it, feeding him green apples. Nothing bad, no killing people.

But then, it changed.

Envy said they got a call, though Kath had no clue what he was really talking about. They went some place under ground, in an old church. Others were there; even Dante in Lyra's body, and a girl named Rose Kath was sure was the same one Ed had told her about.

Then she just waited.

She wasn't aloud to leave a room, but through the air vents she heard everything.

Ed and Al's father being killed,

Envy and yelling at Pride and Dante for not being the one to kill him,

Baby's screams

--

Kam and Evin slumped in the chairs they were sitting in. They had traveled with Ed and Al since Kath had disappeared. Kate had left with Winry when the mechanic decided to go back to central.

After that, they had been fighting.

In towns, all over the desert they witnessed all the things that made the military wrong, made them see why being a dog meant you had no choice about weather you wore a leash or not.

When Ed and Al were separated, they stayed with Ed, but that choice probably led to more death.

The eerie red light that had filled up Leor haunted their minds, and every run in with another homunculus played over and over again in their heads.

The fact that while they were screaming at the officers, trying to keep them out of the damned city they hadn't thought even for a second to cover their bloody marks, the marks that showed the damn creatures they were. And so now, every one knew.

Everyone knew, and felt that the two were a threat, really undercover for the others to kill. That paranoid fear led to why Evin and Kam were tied to with chains to chairs. Now all they were doing was sitting there, in chairs, under armed guard. Those that saw them knew what they were, and the military took precautions.

"Where's Ed?" Kam asked with a sigh.

"With Al."

"Where's Al?"

"With Ed."

If Kam's arms weren't tied, he would have smacked Evin upside the head. Instead he turned his frustration to the two guards.

"Hey, I'm hungry."

No response

"Isn't it your job to protect us? Well protect me from hunger please." Kam commented, half glaring as the guards continued to isolate them verbally. With a discontented sigh he slouched back into his chair.

"Evin, we need to do something."

"Well, what do you suppose we can do? Our arms are tied up, and last time I checked, there were six bullets in each of those guns"

"Maybe we have homunculus powers?"

"Well then Kam, why don't you tell where we could find them?"

But Evin's comment was ignored as Kam continued to think.

"I mean, we must be able to do something. All the others can. Maybe we can…I don't know, turn invisible."

"Oh yeah, brilliant, but there would be one small problem."

Kam looked at Evin out of the corner of his eye. "Well what would that be?"

"Well even if they couldn't see you, you'd still be chained to a chair."

Kam just rolled his eyes. "Of coarse we couldn't turn invisible; each power has to do with the names idiot. Like Envy and taking peoples forms, and Gluttony eating things."

"But Kami dear, we don't know our names."

Kam stared at the slowly turning ceiling fan and let out a defeated sigh.

"Any more ideas?" Evin asked, swinging his metal legs. They needed to be oiled, with every swing they squeaked.

"That's it!" Kam would have jumped up, if he wasn't tied down.

"Swing one of your legs to my hands!"

"Why?" Evin asked, sitting there his legs no longer moving.

"Just do it!"

it too the good side of 15 minutes for Evin to swing and move his leg so Kam's bound hands could grasp it. When he finally did, Kam ripped hastily at the leg, exposing the metal to the air. He clawed, damning his nail biting habits, and hoping to find a loose screw or piece.

"What are you doing?" Evin shouted almost loud enough to alert the guards, who had closed the door and were standing on the outside. In a reply Kam hissed as his bleeding fingers finally got a screw free.

Being careful not to drop it Kam started to slowly engrave a circle into the wood of the chair. It seemed like endless hours before the transmutation circle was finally complete. With a sigh of relief he lightly touched the circle, hoping the guards didn't notice the little, bright sparks.

The chair lost its back and became no more than a box on the floor. With the extra wood no longer making the chains taunt Kam easily slid his hands free. Within seconds of being free he had already done the same to Evin's chair, and was transmuting the bars off of the windows.

"So now we leave, aren't I a genius." Kam said with a foolish smile as he tightened the screw back into its proper place in Evin's leg. Evin smiled back.

"Sure you are; now how do we get out the window?"

"Umm, we jump I guess, why?"

"We're on the fifth floor"

Kam walked over and stuck his head out the window into the fresh night breeze. The people walking around looked like little ants.

"Hmmm, this isn't good, now is it?"

Something caught Kam's eye, and with a little stretching and wiggling got it so that he could look up and see above him.  
" I think I found a solution; we're on the top floor. Meet me on the roof."

"Are you mad? You'll fall and become a pancake!"

But Evin's words never reached Kam, since her was already stretching out on the roof, working out the kinks from sitting in a chair for so many hours. Hearing a groan Kam turned to see Evin struggling to pull himself up onto the roof.

"Great, now how do we get down?" Evin asked, standing next to Kam.

"Sorry, I'm all genius-ed out. It's your turn to think."

With a sigh Evin picked up a coil of wire that was hanging right in front of Kam's face.

"How come I didn't see that?" Kam asked as he followed Evin to the ledge. Evin just rolled his eyes before starting his way down.

When they reached the ground, they quickly noticed they had no clue what so ever where they had landed. So like smart boys, they started to wander and get themselves lost even more so then before, which was good in a way, because they ran into Envy, though they didn't have a lot of time to figure out it was Envy, since he had hit both boys over the head with a big, thick club.

When Kam awoke, the first the noticed wasn't that Evin was also awake, and some one else was in the room, oh no, it was that he was tied to a chair again.

"God damn it! Just when I get out, I get right back in again!"

"Now, now brother, what did mommy tell you about such language?"

Kam turned his head quickly to the source of the voice, who Evin was also staring wide eyed at.

It was Kath.

She looked about the same, but was wearing the normal black clothing common among the homunculi. She smiled at them, but it wasn't filled with her normal warmth or goofiness, but with evil.

"What happened to you?"

Kath opened her hand, and red sparkled in the dim light.

"I forget why I agreed to, but oh I am so glad I did. And you will be too."

With the same smirk on her face, Kath stood and slowly walked over to her new companions.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry that this story hasn't updated in so long.

Fact is that either it is going to be re-written, or destroyed in a completely humane way.

-Hides axe-

Because either I love it, but know its horrible or lost interest.

Being re-written/saved most likely are: Full Metal Reborn, Witch of Blood

Being killed: Demy God, Red blood

Can't choose: Akuma

You know which one you are guys. And I'm sorry. I put a lot of love into you, but I've grown…and you are just a reflection of a me three years ago, or what ever.

If you're going to be saved, expect an update soon, or a link to new story!


End file.
